Rocky Roadkill
"Rocky Roadkill, way to die #245, is the fifth death to be featured on "Better Them Than Us" which aired on March 16, 2011. Plot Salvador ("Sal" for short) was a drug dealer who came upon a brilliant idea. To avoid the police, he used an ice cream truck as a disguise to hide his drugs (whether or not there is actual ice-cream is not revealed). Sal had a wide array of customers, from coke-addicted businessmen to hardcore junkies. One customer in particular ordered some meth... as a diversion for him to stick out a handgun and try to rob him. Sal then drove away and managed to evade robbery, but while he was still driving, he took a corner too fast, and the sharp turn knocked over his ice chest. which released chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) and steadily caused him to pass out due to the poor ventilation not allowing the gas to leave the truck. Sal, unconscious at the wheel, slammed into a tree at 50 mph (80 km/h), rupturing his aortic valve, causing him to bleed out, and die instantly. With his ice cream truck totaled and the tree dented into the grill, Sal won't be selling drugs anymore. Interviewees *Big Duval - Drug Dealer *Dr. Michael Kurtz - Sports Medicine & Family Practice Trivia *A couple weeks after this aired, a young actor died in a similar way, except he wasn't driving an ice-cream truck. * Based on the death of 90s R&B singer Tony Thompson of the Waco based music Quintet, "Hi Five". Thompson was found dead on June 1, 2007 near an Air conditioning unit at an Apartment complex in Waco, Texas. An Autopsy later determined that Thompson died from heroin and CFC exposure which came from a broken AC generator which he used for Freon huffing. * The segment was changed to a sleazy drug dealer who crashes an ice cream truck to prevent controversy. * The Date of this segment: September 2, 2007, would have been Tony Thompson's 32nd Birthday. This was also exactly 3 months to the day, Thompson died. * Voice Actor Robert "Lord Zedd" Axelrod makes a cameo appearance in this segment as a junkie. * If you listen carefully to the music playing on Salvador's ice cream truck, you'll find that the song is "It's A Small World After All." * CFC is a dangerous gas Segment Nickname Iced OffCategory:Death by vehicles Category:Way to die Category:Death by karma Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Death by exsanguination Category:Ruptured to death Category:Death by rupture Category:Crash Accidents Category:Accidental Death Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Deaths based on true stories Category:Original Episodes Category:Death by impalement Category:Vehicle accidents Category:Death by injury Category:Bad people Category:Bastards Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Traitor Deaths Category:Criminal Deaths Category:Villain deaths Category:Impaled to death Category:Death by car crash Category:Death by car accidents Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Death by stabbing Category:Stabbed to death Category:Death by crash accidents Category:Death by vehicle accidents Category:Death as justice Category:Tricksters death Category:Drug People Deaths Category:Death from blood loss Category:Bleeding to death Category:Death by bleeding Category:Bleeds to death Category:Death by calamity Category:Thief/Robber deaths Category:Deathtraps Category:Object accidents Category:Death by object accidents Category:Guilty People Category:Fraudulent Deaths Category:Trap accidents Category:Death by trap accidents Category:Loser Deaths Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Death by disasters Category:Scammer Deaths Category:Backfired Deaths Category:Liars deaths Category:Witnesses after death Category:Death by broke skull Category:Death by head injury Category:Death by head damage Category:Male victims Category:Male deaths Category:Victims Died Alone Category:Complete Monster